


I Know Who You Did Last Summer

by citrusjava



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Crack, M/M, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Silly, Socks, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/pseuds/citrusjava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will go on Project Runway.  Because of reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Who You Did Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



> Written as a (hopefully) little fun thing, about ten minutes before closing - don't expect logic. Or, you know, grammar.

Castiel is the first designer on the show to focus on socks. They are no regular socks, either, though some have polka dots or stripes. It's not that he only creates the socks, of course, but for each of his outfits, there are socks. They add a playful counterpoint to his evening gown, and shouldn't work, but do. He manages to form neoprene into socks resembling armor or scales, intricate oiled vertebrae. He works the notorious metallic organza that has no give and shows every mistake, into long, cleanly designed socks that rest against Katya's skin and give the outfit a touch of Disney shimmer. He spends four hours knitting argyle socks out of copper and brown electrical wire filling, for the unconventional challenge. 

Looking as Dean, you'd think his designs would be pretty basic. Jeans, plaid, leather. But Dean draws inspiration from his veteran father's life on the road. He draws on seventies rock and Greaser fashion, and makes it look relevant today. Says it's his way of working through his relationship with his father. He is the only designer on the show to make men's fashion more interesting than women's. His fans hope that if he makes it to the end, he'll choose male models, and revolutionize menswear. When Dean can spare the time, he makes his models jewelry. He is good with his hands, good at working with metal bits and ends he picks up around the workroom. Once, he made a bracelet out of spare sewing needles, but was not allowed to show it on the runway, since it was against the rules. He's good at challenges like repurposing clothes and unconventional materials, good at working with what he's got. The evening gown challenge almost sends him home. 

At first, Sam's designs seem to lack personality. they are perfectly fitted, just the right amount of innovative, Sam is good at what he does. But he doesn't seem to want to be doing it. As the show goes on, his designs become dark. He never goes avant garde or costumy without good reason, but his mouth is set thin, eyes determined, and his designs look like they have an edge, like they'd hurt you if you touched, or hurt the wearer, maybe. 

On a midseason special episode, on a heaven and hell challenge, Sam walks out, dodges production, just leaves. Dean and Cas go after him, though they know they might all be kicked off the show. They return together, all looking frayed and soft, the sort of soft you look after crying. 

They're allowed back on, mainly because production can't afford to lose a third of the remaining designers. It's milked in editing. 

After Sam's breakdown, the three work together. When Castiel experiments with his fabric and sets it on fire, Sam puts aside his design and helps him conceptualize something new out of the singed materials, and Dean makes him intricate chains out of what's left of is zippers, shaping them with a hammer and annoying the other designers, humming Metallica. 

When Dean's tortured design for a sundress makes Tim feel flabbergasted, and both Dean and Tim nearly use some words they shouldn't, Cas gives Dean most of his fabric, and turns his own design into mixed print overalls that ends up winning , and Sam talks him through Sandy Olson and Natalie Wood till Dean understands what he's doing. He makes the cutest bomber jacket to go with the new dress. 

Sam's designs become softer. They are still precise and well made, but they have more personality, now, there is more soul about them. There is something sweet and down to earth about them. On a real women challenge, designing soldiers with PTSD, he designs a dress that has an ethereal quality about it, but uses soft warm colors, intimate, about to bloom. His veteran, Olivia, loves it, and Sam tears up talking about her during the interview. 

 

They talk more and more in interviews about going into business together once the show is over, regardless of the outcome. 

 

According to the internet, They are the first all male incestuous polyamorous romance on the show. 

The internet might have it right.

But mostly because there were never brothers on the show before.


End file.
